convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Qrow Branwen
Qrow Branwen '''is a supporting character from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RWBY '''RWBY]. He made his debut in The War of the Universe. Canon Qrow is Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long's uncle. He was a part of Team STRQ along with their father Taiyang Xiao Long and respective mothers Summer Rose and Raven Branwen, claiming that they're the coolest team to ever graduate from Beacon. Not a lot of his past is known, but at some point he saved the lives of both his nieces from Beowolves during a small search for Raven Branwen conducted by Yang; and became a teacher at Signal Academy. Eventually he trained Ruby to become a Huntress, which included instructions on how to use "one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed". Ozpin is familiar with Qrow, describing him as one of the most skilled scythe users he has ever known. Pre-Convergence It is generally assumed that Qrow is dragged into the event sometime before when the events of RWBY Volume 3 would have happened, as can be inferred from comparing the situation to the world of the Ruby Rose most affiliated with the Murder Games. Plot Involvement The War of the Universe Though not the most prominent figure within the event, Qrow fought alongside the Survivors against the forces of Elliot, taking part in the final battle against the Human-Reaper Hybrid. Civil War Like before, Qrow was a less than active figure, mostly interacting with the likes of Ruby and Winter Schnee. He is one of the few Survivors, alongside Nemo, Astaroth, Bradley Holland, and Jak, among others, to be put into a coma as a result of the mass hallucination of Silent Earth imposed by Umbrella upon everyone present within the Coalition HQ. Epilogue(s) The War of the Universe Though Qrow never received a proper epilogue, it is believed that he safely returns to his home world. It can be inferred that later on, he comes to learn more about the existence of the greater multiverse when his niece, Ruby, would presumably reveal herself as a Coalition member, explaining his later appearance in Civil War. Civil War Qrow never receive a true epilogue, and thus, it is generally believed that as of the end of the event, he had yet to recover from his coma, and continues to lie dormant in that state for the time being. Character Relationships * Ruby Rose - The protagonist of RWBY who debuted in Monokuma Rising. Qrow is Ruby's uncle (though they are not necessarily related by blood), and the two of them maintain a close relationship with each other, as Qrow also happens to be the one who taught Ruby how to use her weapon, Crescent Rose. * Yang Xiao Long - A major character from RWBY who also made her debut in Monokuma Rising. Qrow is Yang's uncle, the brother of Yang's mother to be exact. Like with Ruby, the two of them share a close relationship with each other. * Winter Schnee - Another character from RWBY who debuted in Civil War. Though the circumstances are unclear, it is known that the two of them have a long-standing rivalry with each other, which has persisted even through the discovery of the multiverse. Trivia * He is voiced by Vic Mignonga, who is best known for his role as Edward Elric, a character who has also appeared within the Convergence Series. * Qrow is briefly mentioned in Right Hand of the Magic God as one of the countless deaths caused by the destruction of the Multiverse by the hands of Othinus. It’s presumed that he came back to life following the Multiverse’s restoration. Category:Characters Category:The War of the Universe Category:Survivors Category:RWBY characters Category:Civil War